


Pasninger

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendship, Frustration, Heartache, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Erik virker heldigvis hundre prosent avslappet, lykkelig uvitende om at Alex’ rødming og svetting har like mye med bildene som farer rundt i hjernen hans å gjøre, som med ettervirkningene av den harde treningsøkta.





	1. Mål

Det er helt normalt å få ereksjon når man skårer et sånt mål. Det er også helt normalt at lagkameratene får det. Det var tross alt finale, motstanderne hadde overtaket, og kun en klar seier kunne bringe trofeet i havn for hjemmelaget. Skåringen var akkurat det de trengte.

Normalt burde den ville euforien overdøve følelsen av kapteinens kropp presset mot hans, armene om hodet, lårene rundt livet. Han tar et steg bakover, men mister balansen likevel, de faller, flere lagkamerater hiver seg på og han kjenner kapteinens harde benner gjennom suspenes skall, like hard som hans egen. Han rister av seg tanken og konsentrerer seg om spillet. Åtte minutter igjen. Snart er det avgjort.

Motstanderne får et skudd på mål og konsentrasjonen er på nytt på topp. Kontring. Igjen får han et godt opplegg fra kapteinen, Erik, og setter ballen presist i hjørnet. Alex rekker å tenke at kampen er over: 35 sekunder igjen og to måls overtak, før han igjen havner nederst i haugen av yre, ropende, vinnende, svette medspillere. På tross av at øret hans er presset ned i grasmatta og at han har minst én albu i mellomgulvet, kjenner han tydelig et lår presse mot underlivet; det _gnir_ på en måte som ikke har noe med øyeblikkets og seierens sødme å gjøre. Eller har det det? Tanken blir liggende over, som en ringende tone, gjennom seiersritualer, publikums hyllest, ryggklapp fra medspillere, skryt fra treneren. Det gjestende laget rekker aldri å sette ballen i spill igjen før dommeren blåser av.

Han går halvt i transe mot garderoben. Kampen blei den perfekte avrunding av en tøff sesong. De har én eneste kamp igjen: en vennskapskamp mot et lavere rangert lag, ikke serie, ikke poenggivende, rein plankekjøring. Han kan uansett ikke konsentrere seg om taktikk og fremtid akkurat nå: han er utkjørt. Og _fantastisk_ kåt.

I garderoben somler han. Det er ikke noe uvanlig med halvstiv i dusjen heller etter en seier, men det var praktisk talt HAN som vant dagens kamp. Alle har en kommentar. Det blir for mye personlig fokus på toppen av de intime berøringene som ligger i front av tankene hans. Hvert klapp på skuldra, hver klem bringer tilbake tanken på de overlagte bevegelsene der ute på banen. Så han somler.

Til slutt begynner garderoben endelig å tømmes, og han griper håndklet og beveger seg mot dusjene. Venter han lenger nå, kommer noen til å stille dumme spørsmål.

Han lener seg med panna mot den flislagte dusjveggen. Kuken vipper i takt med dype innpust og utpust. Så fort han er sikker på at han er helt aleine, skal han gi seg sjøl utløp for oppsamla spenning. Dråpene som pipler fra kukhodet forsvinner under vannstrømmen.

Det knepper i døra.

“Godt spilt!”

Han vrir hodet mot stemmen, uvillig til å snu seg rundt. Han regner med at tilstanden hans er gjenkjennelig uansett og håper at vedkommende tar et hint og lar ham være i fred.

Det er Erik, som ikke tar et hint i det hele tatt og heller lener seg avslappet mot veggen og betrakter ham – opp og ned. Alex er brått helt overbevist om at låret han kjente var Eriks. Alex gir opp og snur seg, overser at kuken svinger med i bevegelsen og pendler litt før den ender med å peke skrått opp i taket et sted midt mellom dem.

“Takk for pasningene.”

Erik smiler mot ham: et skjevt smil. Blå, blå øyne.

“Ingen årsak.”

Alex bøyer seg etter sjampoen. Når han retter seg opp slår døra igjen etter Erik.


	2. Posisjoner

Hva ER det med meg? tenker Alex. Det er trening, og han går igjen rundt med dunkende stå. Suspen holder den i sjakk, men det er fortsatt plagsomt med spensthopp og raske vendinger. Dessuten gruer han seg til tøyinga som avrunder treninga. De har faste tøyingspartnere. Erik er hans.

De har alltid hatt et godt kollegialt forhold og dette er tredje sesong de spiller sammen. Alex prøver å finne ut hva som har forandret seg i år. Han må konkludere med at det eneste nye er hans egen mangel på mus. Det er akkurat tre måneder siden han slo opp med barndomskjæresten: hun han trodde han skulle gifte seg med, stifte familie og bli gammel med. Det viste seg at hun hadde andre ideer, og nå er Alex frustrert. Og av en eller annen grunn fokuseres frustrasjonen hans på lagkameraten.

Alex har for lengst slått seg til ro med at det var kroppskontakten, kombinert med hans egen opphetede fantasi, som ga ham tidenes benner under forrige kamp. Etter å ha blitt godt vant med fri tilgang på sex og fysisk berøring fra et annet menneske, gjør mangelen på kroppskontakt de tre siste månedene ham både nedfor og overfølsom.

Erik tøyer først, mens Alex hjelper: gir tyngde og støtter der det trengs. Det går bra i den forstand at han klarer å holde underlivet sitt unna Eriks kropp. Det går ikke så bra med tanke på at kroppskontakten gjør ham kåtere for hvert sekund som går. Erik virker heldigvis hundre prosent avslappet, lykkelig uvitende om at Alex’ rødming og svetting har like mye med bildene som farer rundt i hjernen hans å gjøre, som med ettervirkningene av den harde treningsøkta. De bytter plass.

I det Erik legger sin fulle vekt mot Alex’ lår og legg, begynner Alex’ hjerne virkelig å lage interessante bilder. De har inntatt denne stillingen utallige ganger: den ene på rygg med foten i været og partneren over. Han har allikevel aldri tidligere satt følelsen i sammenheng med hvordan en manns vekt ville kjennes over ham i senga. Eriks dirrende varme kropp, samt svettedråpene som drypper ned fra Eriks pannelugg, får Alex’ kuk til å lage slimspor på innsiden av suspen. Godt at lukta av trening, grass og jord overdøver lukta av opphisselse. Han ber Erik legge seg enda mer på, i håp om at smerten skal hjelpe ham på bedre tanker, men det virker heller mot sin hensikt. Treneren blåser av.

De tumler inn i garderoben. Han har sjølsagt god utsikt til Erik som ubekymret drar av seg klærne. Ingen problemer med upassende ståkuk der i gården. Bare en perfekt, rund rumpe og en meget imponerende ryggtavle. Alex lunter over til vasken, drikker litt vann og somler. Igjen.

Alex kan ikke tenke seg at andre på laget har tilsvarende problemer. Kanskje, _muligens_ , hjelpetreneren de hadde det første året han spilte her. Det gikk rykter om ham og et par av spillerne hadde mye morro av å kødde med fyren. Det var ikke særlig vennlig kødding heller. Alex prøver å huske hvordan Erik forholdt seg til den typen tull, men han klarer ikke å huske Eriks holdning i saken.

Tanken på et par av de mer ubehagelige spøkene hjelpetreneren blei utsatt for hjelper Alex å få stellet under kontroll, og han kommer seg endelig i dusjen.

Han møter et par lagkamerater i døra, ivrige etter å komme seg avsted, og det viser seg at dusjen er tom, _bortsett fra_ _Erik_ , som sitter på gulvet. Han har stilt flere dusjhoder inn mot stedet der han sitter, og han ser totalt lykkelig ut: glisende med lukkede øyne. Alex klarer ikke å la være å gløtte på ham i smug mens han såper seg inn og får gjort det han skal.

Alex er nesten ferdig når Erik endelig åpner øynene og reiser seg opp. Han smiler igjen når han ser Alex. Alex klarer ikke å se bort når Erik strekker seg, stønner av velbehag og rister løs. _Faen._ Det beveger seg mellom Alex’ lår igjen. Denne gangen har han ingen seiersgivende mål å skylde på, så han avslutter dusjingen raskt.

Han har fått på seg bukse og trøye når Erik endelig kommer etter. Trøya klistrer til Alex’ bryst og mage. Han var fortsatt våt da han trakk den på.

“Ei treningsøkt igjen, og så er det bare vennskapsmatchen igjen før vi er ferdige for i år.” konstaterer Erik. Han har det ikke travelt med å få på seg klærne heller. Han ser så varm og fornøyd ut som ei katte på ei solvarm helle.

“Ja.” Alex kommer ikke på mer å si.

“Jeg veit ikke om jeg kommer tilbake neste sesong.” Erik ser ned. Alex stirrer sjokkert tilbake.

“Ikke si noe til de andre, er du snill, og spesielt ikke trenerne. Jeg har ikke bestemt meg enda.”

“Nei.” Alex har lyst til å si noe nå, men han klarer ikke å finne ut hva. Han drar opp glidelåsen i jakka.

“Ha det.” Ordene høres teite og ufullstendige ut og han nøler et øyeblikk før han heiser treningsbagen opp på skuldra og kommer seg avgårde.


	3. Offside

Vennskapskampen er over: de vant som forventet og sesongen er slutt. De er som sist to igjen i garderoben: Erik og Alex.

Alex har kommet over den voldsomme kåtheten han har slitt med siden vinnerkampen. Dels ved hjelp av intensiv runking før trening og kamp, dels fordi han jobber intenst med å holde seg i sjakk samtidig som han strever med å lese Eriks kroppsspråk. Det er ganger han er absolutt sikker på at Erik viser mer enn kameratslig interesse, og andre ganger han er absolutt like sikker på at Erik ikke har den minste anelse om hva som foregår i Alex’ hode hver gang Erik legger armen om skuldra hans, lener seg over ham når de tøyer eller strekker ut den fantastiske muskulaturen sin under dusjen.

Erik smiler ikke i dag, på tross av at de vant og Alex kan gjette hvorfor.

“Har du snakket med treneren ennå?”

“Nei.”

“Men…?”

“Jeg skal snakke med ham. Jeg slutter. Jeg begynner å bli for gammel for det her.”

“Det kommer til å bli jævlig rart når du ikke er her.”

“Ja. Kan du hilse gutta fra meg? Si at jeg ikke orka noe sippete avskjedsparty?”

“Sjølsagt.”

De har kommet til ytterklærne.

“Hva har du tenkt å gjøre nå?”

“Bruke utdannelsen min, kanskje? Finne meg en vanlig jobb? Trene miniputter?” Erik ler litt oppgitt.

“Jeg mente nå som i “akkurat nå”. Skal vi ta en øl, eller går det også inn under “sippete avskjedsparty”?” Alex synes ikke han går for langt når han spør. De har jo vært kompiser mer eller mindre siden første kamp. De har kanskje ikke tilbrakt mye fritid sammen, men de har alltid kommet godt overens på banen. Dette er kanskje det siste han kommer til å se til Erik.

“Tja, det kan vi vel. Men jeg har ikke mye lyst til å gå ut på byen.”

“Vi kan stikke hjem til meg.” Alex bor ganske nær. Han blir plutselig litt svett ved tanken på dem, sammen, i den trange leiligheten hans.

Alex tar seg i å streke der de går mot blokka hans. På et punkt må Erik stoppe for å vente på ham, og Alex skjønner at han må ta seg sammen om ikke Erik skal skjønne at noe er alvorlig galt. Men det er det jo. Alex har båret på en mistanke en stund, en som han først i dag har formulert klart for seg sjøl. Sommerfuglene i magen hans når han er i nærheten av Erik, eller i det hele tatt bare tenker på Erik, er mer enn frustrasjon og mangel på kroppskontakt.

De står i heisen.

“Du blei veldig stille?”

“Jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg har øl.”

“Drit i det. Du har kaffe, ikke sant?”

“Det har jeg.”

De ender opp på Alex’ miniatyriske kjøkken. Han finner også en pizza i fryseren og maten hjelper ham å holde en slags samtale i gang. Allikevel klarer han ikke fri seg fra følelsen av at noe holder på å glippe, noe viktig. Klumpen i halsen blir større etter som timene går og Erik ikke ser ut til å ha hastverk med å komme seg av gårde. Men til slutt er det ikke mer å si. De sitter litt i taushet før Erik kikker ut av vinduet og konstaterer at det begynner å lysne i det fjerne. Alex reiser seg stølt.

Når de står i gangen, kommer Erik med et prøvende: “Ring meg da. Vi kan jo treffes sjøl om jeg ikke spiller med dere neste sesong.”

Alex vet at det ikke blir noe “treffes” når de ikke spiller sammen. De har aldri vært venner på den måten, og det er liten grunn til at de skal begynne nå. Han strekker seg mot dørhåndtaket, for han klarer ikke svare. Gangen hans er enda mindre enn kjøkkenet, og han må strekke seg rundt Erik for å nå frem. Han rekker å tenke at han må ha kjent denne varmen hundrevis av ganger, før lukta, og synet av den litt dunete huden på Eriks hals, trekker ham til seg. Han presser munn og nese mot den myke varmen og trekker inn i et dypt drag. Erik vender ansiktet mot ham så leppene deres møtes. Alex mister enhver rasjonell tanke, presser Erik inn mot veggen og lar det stå til.

**Author's Note:**

> Historien ble opprinnelig postet på nettstedet "Koe.no - original slash fiction & slash fanfiction" 2.2.2011.


End file.
